Following radical prostatectomy, there is a risk that a prostate cancer (PCa) patient may experience early biochemical recurrence (BCR). Determining which patients are likely to experience early BCR facilitates the direction of additional resources and treatments to those patients more likely to experience early BCR, while sparing lower risk patients unneeded treatment. Existing approaches to predicting early BCR rely on age, prostate specific antigen (PSA) levels, and the results of a tissue evaluation performed by a human pathologist. The pathologist's diagnosis is ultimately based on a subjective examination and has limited accuracy and reproducibility. Existing approaches thus suffer from low accuracy, intra-observer variability, as well as inter-observer variability, and are sub-optimal.